


Locked & Free

by sugarstreet_9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarstreet_9/pseuds/sugarstreet_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JongIn gets kidnapped.<br/>While that, he has a lot to think about…<br/>And he ends up in China, living with two criminals…<br/>(He probably could have done better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked & Free

JongIn is possibly having a good life.  
Or so, he thinks.  
He always convince himself his life is great, it has no routine or is just plain dull. (It can’t be great if he has to do that every day, his conscience whispers).  
His job consists in teaching ballet classes and sometimes performing as well on a stage. His parents have respectable jobs as well as his sisters and he even has a cute toy puddle puppy. He can afford his own apartment and food since he started working and he is a nice neighbor and a good friend. He does not go around messing with other people and well...  
Hypothetically talking, there wouldn’t be a reason for some criminal to jump him on his way to his cheap but trusted car, cover his mouth and drag him up to some black van right before everything becomes just equally black for JongIn.  
Except that it does happens.  
He is not just getting mug, he is getting kidnap. Damn.

Oh yeah, JongIn's boyfriend is a wealthy Chinese that has quite a good line of persons that are not into him, maybe even some dubious business.

When JongIn gets back to his senses, he is lying in some mat with a tiny blanket at the side. He is in a room and there's no light but he can see something thanks to the small bright coming through the large but narrow window that is almost at the ceiling. He sees at his right a small bathroom and at his left there's a small fridge.

JongIn stands up and goes straight to the door at the other side.  
It’s locked.  
He punches at it.  
"Hey!" He starts yelling. "Open the door!"  
No one answers.  
"Get me out of here! I had done nothing!"  
No answer.  
JongIn keeps punching and kicking the door.  
"Ah! Help! Help!"

There are some noises at the other side and soon the door is open. JongIn gives several steps back.  
The man standing in front of him has a completely white mask covering his entire face along with white jeans and a black shirt.  
"Shut up." He simply says and places on top of the tiny fridge a bag of what JongIn can distinguish as food.  
The man turns around and as soon as JongIn takes a step forward –his instincts of survival rising– the man, still giving him his back shows him a big silver gun on his left hand.  
JongIn stays still –instincts of survival gain– and the door is closed again.  
JongIn crumbles down trying to hold his tears. They come out anyways.

 

At some point after eating the ranmyun he was given, he fell asleep on the mattress with the blanket at his bare feet and his body curved seeking for comfort and warm.  
When he wakes up, he sees clear light coming from the tall window and then he checks his watch, is past 9am.  
Then suddenly the door is open. He practically jumps out his skin and the man, this time with a black mask, comes in, he grabs the bag with the empty bowl and leaves another one. He opens the fridge and JongIn only had drank one of the water bottles in there. He puts a couple of bottles of what seems like orange juice and gets up again. He takes a look at JongIn, sitting in the mattress and...  
"You're kinda cute"  
It’s...  
It’s a different voice, JongIn is almost sure.  
The guy waves at him and leaves the room, the door clicks shut again.

JongIn goes to the bathroom; to his surprise he finds a toothbrush, cream, soap, shampoo, towels and even a change of clothes. It’s just a white t-shirt and black baggy sweats. He showers, dress and eats.  
He keeps ogling at his watch later, wondering about his puppy, worrying. Monggu is all along in the apartment with no one to feed him and pet him.  
It’s around two o’clock that he finds himself 5 seconds away to ask for one of the kidnappers to please kidnap his puppy too and bring it with him when the there's some weird noises outside the door, he can’t hear well but he catches a 'no', 'stupid' and a 'whatever'. Then the door is open and the guy with the black mask goes in.  
JongIn can see behind him a white wall, like the ones inside the room, but nothing else –is a hallway.  
Then the guy comes closer and JongIn backs away, clutching the thin blanket against his chest.  
The guy shows him the camera that JongIn didn’t realize he was holding and JongIn takes a look.  
He sees a picture of Monggu, then there's a picture of Monggu eating on his bowl and then there's a picture of him walking to some bushes.  
"I didn’t have to." The stranger says. "But I like puppies"  
JongIn just nods slyly hanging his head.

A few seconds later JongIn is all alone again. But at least he knows now that Monggu eat and took a walk for the day with company.  
His mind wonders in thoughts about his current situation. He has being kidnapped for unknown reasons for him. His kidnappers are weird, nothing like he had seen in movies. After the first two days he has stopped with any want inside him for cry or beg to be release.  
He has also wondered about his family too, but he pushes the thought away because his parents always concern about him just like his sisters and he doesn’t even want to imagine how they are right now. He supposed to have a lunch with them that day.  
JongIn is in a stage where he actually does not care. And it has happened way too fast, right? He does worry about possibly being killed, torture or so but if any of those things happen he would pretty accepted, nothing he can really do.  
Maybe he should rethink that…  
He should fight.  
There’re so many things in life he could do.  
But he could be dead by the next day and dreams wouldn’t be significant.  
He should fight to get back home with his puppy and to possibly have a nice longer life.  
He sighs. His head is so mess up right now.

 

At eight o’clock the door opens and white mask guy has another bag of food. He places it on top of the fridge again but this time, he stays a little longer.  
JongIn is sitting at a corner where he moved the mat.  
He sees that the guy pulls out the hand that he have being holding at his back and the he shoves a large and folded blanket at JongIn’s face.  
"Hey!" He tugs it out of his head and presses it against his chest.  
Then white mask guy points at the bag of food.  
JongIn keeps all the distance he can between them and grabs the bag before going back to the mat.  
He is very anxious with the other just watching him and a few times he almost lets the chopsticks fall.  
Out of the corner of his eye he can see a silver outlining in the guy's waits. The gun he supposes.  
Soon, white mask leaves and JongIn can finally breathe normally.  
These kidnappers are so weird. And creepy and JongIn wants to go home to cuddle with Monggu.

The next day is the same routine, and the next and the next and in the sixth day it goes again with white mask guy bringing him breakfast, then black guy mask brings him lunch...then...  
It supposes to be white guy mask to bring him dinner but instead is black mask guy again.

The wonder must have shown on his face.

"Mh...He has a job to do, don’t miss him too much!"  
His voice is soft and almost gentle but JongIn would be a fool is he takes for granted that he is not going to hurt him.

JongIn might be right.

After the second sip of the cola (black guy mask gave it to him despite still has some bottles of juice and water on the fridge) he starts feeling weird. He becomes more aware of everything and a sudden wave of hotness invades his body. It’s not much later that JongIn realizes (he is not a fool) he just got drugged (he may be a little fool).  
And it’s not much later than the food of his hands is taken away and he is on his back.  
"...stop" He breaths.  
Black mask guy chuckles and pulls JongIn’s shirt up, reveling his torso to hungry eyes. JongIn’s hands try to pull it down again –black mask guy push them away and leans in, his hands traveling down JongIn sides to the pants. Pulling them down as well and sneaking his hands behind to get a handful of his ass-cheeks.  
"Stop" JongIn says again. Begs, really.  
He chuckles again. "You're so pretty!" He pulls out of his own pants a bottle of lube and a black cloth...and the piece of fabric goes next to blindfold JongIn. JongIn keeps shifting and trying to reach for the cloth but the other easily controls him. The drug has made him weak and so hot inside.  
JongIn feels lips...lips pressing to his neck and then his collarbones and his nipples. His shirt ends up away from his body and the sweats are coming next –JongIn has no underwear.  
Cold fingers brushing against his skin has him squirming and still trying to resist, JongIn is not going to let it easy, even if it is a hard task to just lift one hand.  
The same lips are ghosting over his navel and going up from there, nails scratching slyly on his thighs, his hipbones, his ribs. Foreigner’s hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them down, mouth now sucking on his neck.  
"Please...stop"  
"Ssshhh..."  
He grabs his ass again, and spreads him, something cold coming in contact in big amounts with his rim. Then fingers.  
The black fabric is getting wet with JongIn’s tears.  
"It'll feel good..." A whisper to his ear, the he backs away. “At least for me. You have to collaborate if you want to enjoy as well" He laughs but stops. “It’ll feel good JongIn…really” He whispers and brushes their mouths together.

If only JongIn could punch him.  
Or escape...  
Or be in somewhere else but there.

JongIn hears what he thinks is a condom package. At least...

When the tip of the guy's cock brushes against his entrance, is normal that his whole body tense.  
"Relax..."

If only JongIn could kill him...  
Or...really! Just be in somewhere else but there.  
His emotions are being like a rollercoaster but the true is that he has being scared to his core since he woke up there and now one of the horrible and possible scenarios he pictured is actually happening.

At least he is not being horribly killed...yet.  
Just this...  
He can feel the guy’s breath and groans as he keeps slamming inside him, every time with more strength.  
The guy is big and even if he had prep him (too quickly), still JongIn does not want it, him. He does not want to be this crazy criminal bitch.  
"Do you like it, JongInnie...?"  
He is whimpering. "...go to hell!"  
"Probably" His voice is hoarse and his grip on JongIn’s leg gets loose.  
"I would love to cum all over your face...you would look even more prettier"

Gross. Everything is gross. And sickening.  
JongIn decides to lock it then; if he can free himself from it then he is just going to block it. He tries hard...is not really something easy at all.

Agonizing minutes later all stops. His eyes are free from the fabric and the guy has the mask on again. JongIn can’t see him but he knows he is smiling.

Between his tears JongIn does can see him getting up and in an impulse he reaches up and swings the mask out of his face.

That's the same moment white mask guy decides to show.

"Wha-..."  
"Damn...!" Black mask guy has a pretty face, smooth voice, brown eyes and JongIn can tell that he is not local. He turns to the door. "Oppss…" Black mask guy pouts and for a second JongIn thinks he looked cute.  
"Idiot!" White mask guy says.  
Black mask guy pouts again and leans on JongIn again. "I probably should kill you now that you saw my face..." He whispers. He is ugly, not cute. So, so ugly.  
"Get the fuck off Lu!"  
Black mask guy = Lu  
JongIn sees him standing up grabbing his shirt without caring for his pants and walking out and away before turning to the other "So Xiumin-hyung, how are we going to proceed from here..."

JongIn hardly stands and almost crawls to the bathroom where he locks himself. Black m- Xiumin is still outside.

JongIn throws up in the toilet.

↘↙↗↖

YiFan is visibly tense, ChanYeol can see it, but so far, he has no proof that YiFan has something to do with JongIn’s disappearance and according to his family; YiFan is actually a nice guy. ChanYeol has his own opinion though; he knows what kind of man YiFan may be. He has seen a lot in his line of work as a detective. He also may not be the right one to go with the investigation if you take in count that Kim JongIn was his boyfriend back in high school for whole three years. Three years pretty amazing in ChanYeol’s opinion.  
Going back to reality…  
He says goodbye and goes with his statement and whereabouts the night JongIn disappeared. Next step is JongIn’s apartment. He receives a text just a he exist the building from his partner, BaekHyun. He is waiting for ChanYeol outside the place.  
Inside his car, ChanYeol has the time to go back to the memories of high school and the first time he spoke to Kim JongIn.  
He was all nervous and stuttering. JongIn was nice to him. And to the end of that school day ChanYeol had a day with the dancer. A date that got him a wide smile from JongIn and the satisfaction of actually had done good to be having later another.  
It was almost two months later than JongIn and he became a couple. And then the best kiss of his life happened, JongIn was everything he ever wanted. ChanYeol was happy, way too much happy. He though before, the times when he found himself daydreaming, that JongIn lips will probably taste like heaven, like sweet, like a rainbow.  
When their mouth came in contact, both shy at first, ChanYeol felt his stomach doing weird stuffs, like it was full and about to explode just like his chest. But weird good. About to burst from pure glee. Not heaven, nor any sweet or rainbow would taste that way. Nothing could be compare to JongIn in his mind.  
They stayed together through high school and through the time before JongIn went to the ballet academy in NY and ChanYeol to the police academy in Seoul.  
They parted their ways with ChanYeol holding back his tears at the airport and JongIn trying to look tough.  
It was two years after that that they lost contact.  
ChanYeol didn’t try.  
He thought JongIn would probably be having the great live he deserved.

And now, he finds himself as the detective he always wanted to be with the case of missing person. Kim JongIn.  
He didn’t try to find him before, but he will definitely do it now.  
“I’ll find you…whatever you are”

↘↙↗↖

JoonMyun knows about detective Park ChanYeol and Byun BaekHyun, he knows about the visit they gave to YiFan. He knows about JongIn too…everything about JongIn.  
He knows, while he’s eying the phone across him, where JongIn is –well, at least with who, somehow– JoonMyun likes control. He likes knowledge, he likes power and right now YiFan is being a nuisance of who he needs to get rid of soon.

The phone starts ringing.

JoonMyun’s lips curve in a smile and slowly he stretches one hand to pick it up.  
“Hello...Oh, YiFan”

↘↙↗↖

The water is falling down on his shoulders and JongIn is wandering around a memory when the door to the bathroom is open. Black mask guy enters and handles him a change of clothing and clean towels. He shuts the water and stretches his hand without pulling the entire curtain away. The other one may have practically raped him but that doesn’t mean he is not self conscious and doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t want black mask guy to see him naked. No.  
Black mask guy pulls the entire curtain away and JongIn lowers his eyes.  
Does he want to humiliate him as well?  
"Come"  
JongIn shivers when a towel is covering him. Bla- Xiumin is almost hugging him.  
Don’t touch me…  
"He wasn’t suppose to do that to you"  
He did it anyway. JongIn understand actually. They are both criminals, maybe assassins –obviously one is a rapist.  
"When can I go?" It’s stupid to ask, but hope is the last thing you lost anyway.  
"I don’t know"  
"You don’t know because whoever has hired you didn’t tell you or because I saw his face?"  
"Maybe both"  
Xiumin takes a step back and JongIn holds the towel.  
JongIn doesn’t realize but Lu is inside the room again, listening.  
"Then I guess it doesn’t matter then..." JongIn breathes.  
"What?" Xiumin crosses his arms over his chest.  
"I saw you"  
"...what?"  
"I saw you both –assuming the other guy was you"  
"What are you saying?"  
JongIn looks up. "The flower shop"  
JongIn sees how the guys neck muscles and what he can see of his jaw tenses, his fists balling. Lu, then, comes in view, leaning to the door frame –he has no mask on.  
"Oh...the plot gets complicate. Seoul is really a small city then." He turns to the other. “Actually, I remember you telling me to not accept jobs from here" He pouts again.  
Black mask guy...Xiumin...The face that JongIn barely remembers comes to view then with the mask falling into the tiled floor.

And now JongIn remembers well. It was near the café where he got together with SeHun one afternoon and the blonde confessed to him, they kissed too. JongIn rejected him. Not because SeHun was less but because JongIn just didn’t felt anything. And he was not going to use the cute kid. They ended up things nicely –nothing was started in first place, but to put it somehow.  
JongIn took the wrong bus home at the corner of the café and ended up 10 blocks away from his apartment. He decided to walk and watch the shops around. It was when he was entering a bubble shop place when he saw the flower shop with the pretty white, blue and dark roses at the front glass surrounded by pink, purple and yellow ones.  
He went for his drink and was about to enter the shop when he saw the closed sign –he thought had seen it with an ‘open’. He was walking away when he saw two persons inside. A brunet and a red head.

A red head at the time because now, white mask guy/Xiumin has a nice tone of blonde on his head.  
...and he is eying JongIn dangerously.  
JongIn feels so tiny.

"So..." Lu slowly makes his way between Xiumin and JongIn. "We should talk"  
Both get out and the room door is closed again.  
JongIn crumbles to the floor. He feels like puking again.

It’s only two hours later that Lu comes back, JongIn, out of reflex push himself to the wall, hugging his knees. His face telling the other everything. Lu pouts, seems like something he does often, and before he closes the door.  
"Call me Lu Han" He says low. "And well... Sorry! Is just that you are awfully pretty and hot and I’m a pervert or whatever" He goes away.  
JongIn can’t fucking believe he just say 'sorry'. That doesn’t change a single thing. Lu....Han can go to hell for all he cares.  
Two minutes later, is Xiumin the one entering the room. JongIn sees food and some medicines.  
"This will help you if you feel any pain and this–" He points to a white tiny pill "Will help you sleep"  
JongIn doesn’t want to, really. What if it is not what he says and goodbye JongIn? Well, if not like he thinks he is going to get out of there safe and sound –he has been already kidnapped and raped. Yes.  
Xiumin sighs and sits across him on the floor. "I’m not going to tell you anything about why are you here, but I assure you this is safe" He shoves the food (a hamburger) pulls out a bottle of juice from the fridge and gives him one of the pills inside the tiny bottle.

White mask guy...  
JongIn realizes he has no gun now...  
He is wearing a black tank top and some tight jeans.  
He takes the food and starts to eat.  
Xiumin stays there with the other pill in hand.  
JongIn eats drinks and swallows the painkiller.  
And as soon as MinSeok stands and reaches forward to give him the other one JongIn stands as well and push him through the open door in the bathroom. MinSeok scrambles down and JongIn takes off. Closing the bedroom door. It has a key at the other side. He goes right in the hallway and finds a living-room.  
No sign of Lu Han around.  
He checks the window and fells a pang, he can see down the street the bubble shop he once entered.  
He is being held in an apartment above the flower shop.  
He reaches the front door and is locked, of course.  
Then he hears a big noise. Like if...like…  
Xiumin is kicking the door.  
He tries to look for a key, something that helps him. He sees the kitchen a grabs a knife to try to force the lock. He doesn’t hear any more sounds after a big one. He wipes the tears out of his eyes and pushes the knife in the gap between the lock of the door and frame. He did this once, in his apartment when he locked the bathroom by accident.  
He hears something behind, but before he can turn and use the knife as weapon, Xiumin grabs him...  
"Ah!" It does not matter at all the few centimeters they have in difference.  
A strong arm wraps around his middle and the other around his neck, pressing it and his head back. The knife goes to the ground.  
"Shut up!"  
Xiumin has it easy to manhandle him, taking him to a different room. One that has a bed, two nightstands, a closet and a window.  
Xiumin grabs something from another table next to the door and JongIn is tosses at the bed, hands trying to grabs his, but he resist all he can...at least till MinSeok hits him on the stomach hard. He lets all his breath out curving in pain and Xiumin cuff his right hand to the metal headboard.  
"...this got to be the worst job ever" JongIn thinks he hears him mumble.

 

When Lu Han arrives he almost jumps backwards when he sees JongIn sitting and tied to Xiumin's bed.  
"What t-"  
"Lu Han!"  
A shout from his right and the man goes.  
JongIn tries his best to lie down on the mattress but his hand stays up and is uncomfortable.  
Either way, a couple of hour later JongIn falls asleep.

↘↙↗↖

YiFan shakes the drink on his hand when the bartender comes back with a wide smile.  
"What can I get you?"  
JoonMyun smiles back as he sits besides YiFan. He orders a really expensive and old whisky.  
The place is fancy after all.  
Once he gets his drink and the boy goes to attend someone else, YiFan speaks.  
"Give him back"  
Simple words.  
JoonMyun takes a sip. "What are you talking about?"  
"You know exactly what I am talking about" JoonMyun glances around and YiFan continues. "If you are hurt because of me then show me that you are really a successful business man and try to take me down. Do not bring people in that have nothing to do with it"  
"He was special to me you know..." YiFan waits for him to go on. "He was smart enough to make me out of my comfort zone. He was kind too, his personality was complicate but...he was special. To me."  
YiFan sighs and cocks an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
"Is this person you're asking me about special to you too, YiFan?" JoonMyun knows the answer.  
YiFan keeps his mouth shut for a few seconds before replay. "Give him back to me, I know you have him"  
"And I still don’t know what you are talking about"  
JoonMyun stands and throws some a few bucks next to the still fill glass.  
"I’m going to bury you" YiFan says slowly and JoonMyun turns but stops.  
"You want to bury me because you think I have your toy and you’re mad…or because he is special to you?"  
YiFan takes the rest of his drink in one gulp.  
JoonMyun gets out of the place and enters his car.

 

KyungSoo was special to him.  
JoonMyun has a long list of persons he has screw with but he kind of fell for KyungSoo just as the same time KyungSoo decided to go to China, where he met YiFan and where JoonMyun lost him. Forever. YiFan was in the middle of a dispute with some gangster and KyungSoo got in the middle when YiFan find him interesting and with that he made him a target.  
And now in Korea, YiFan has made the same mistake again.  
JongIn is a target.  
And once again, JoonMyun met him way before YiFan did.  
JoonMyun asked himself once if maybe YiFan was just a sick bastard that liked to go around and took away every special person JoonMyun had.  
JoonMyun has changed the game this time.  
JongIn is the first person to lift his interest since KyungSoo and JongIn deserves so much better than YiFan.  
...and yeah, so much better than JoonMyun but JoonMyun likes to get whatever and whoever he wants.

 

Inside his house, he walks with no hurry upstairs, puts the password in and gets inside his room.  
JoonMyun is on his black pajama when he pulls out the phone on his nightstand and speed dials.  
A few seconds later a voice on the other side greets him.  
“Tomorrow night. I want him. I’ll text you the address in a bit. I expect he is in a good shape”  
‘We have kept him well’  
“Good.”

↘↙↗↖

"A feisty we have..." Lu Han leans in the couch. "I told you we should better drug him"  
MinSeok gives him a hard look and sighs drinking from his bottle of beer. "The man that hired us called"  
"What did he say?"  
"Did you check him?" MinSeok asks instead.  
Lu Han puffs "Of course! Apparently, our JongInnie's boyfriend is Wu YiFan and Suho aka Kim JoonMyun, big CEO and with mafia connections, doesn’t like him very much since they met but imagine my surprise when I find out that he donates regularly to this art academy and is a big fan of ballet plays, specially and only the ones when we have our little swan starring."  
"So, he has a thing for JongIn?"  
"Yep, Minnie-hyung"  
MinSeok burns him with a glare at the nickname.  
"Anyway, what did he want?"  
"He wants the pretty boy"  
Lu Han pouts. "You know, when I went to check on Monggu I saw this two detectives talking to the neighbor, Kim JongDae. They took Monggu with him too. I call one of my contacts, one is Byun BaekHyun and the other is Park ChanYeol. And you know how curious am I, right? Well, BaekHyun-ssi doesn’t really matter, but ChanYeol, oh my! He went to school with my JongInnie and apparently they date for a few years. I wonder if he still has feelings..."  
MinSeok rolls his eyes. Of course there's not one single detail that can escape from Lu Han. "What are we going to do?"  
"He has his private yet ready" Lu Han seems serious now. "So I’m guessing he is planning to take JongInnie to..." He searches his pocket taking out a little pad. "One of his private’s island in the Micronesia"  
MinSeok raises an eyebrow. "He wants to…"  
"Yep! Our JongInnie is expected for a life of 'only serve to SuHo'"  
"These millionaires are really crazy..." Thinking they can have whatever they want.  
"And..." Lu Han leans to the blonde. "I got us tickets to China, first class and all. And a good buyer to the shop. Such a shame, the best cover so far we had…"  
After what JongIn told them about seem them before. They couldn’t take any risk. And they often got jobs from there so it is ok. "Let’s pack then"

 

To the next day they sell the flower shop, have all their bags in the car and a flight to catch.  
They also have JongIn still cuffed to the bed.  
"So, here's the deal pretty thing" Lu Han is at the end of the bed. "You have three options. One: we can send you to Kim JoonMyun, the person that hired us. Two: we can free you–” He smirks “And Three" Lu Han shows him a wide smile "You can come with us"  
JongIn cocks up an eyebrow.  
(MinSeok rolls his eyes with a grimace)  
"You have to take in count that option one will lead you to, probably, a life like this eccentric millionaire sex slave in some tropical island.” Lu Han might be exaggerating but the true can’t be better. “Option two will lead you to your house, with your mob boyfriend with a bunch of enemies that will do you worse and possibly another situation like this and well, I don’t think JoonMyun will leave things just like that..." He trails off.  
JongIn has his jaw tense and he is biting his lower lip. His eyes focus on the black boots Xiumin has on, standing in the door.  
"...and option three?"  
Lu Han's eyes sparkle. "Option three will lead you to whatever you want –and I know a really nice ballet studio in where we are going that could use a little teacher swan like you –and I already have Monggu and your clothes waiting in the car. So...hurry!" Lu Han keeps to himself how he almost got caught by the cute twink JongIn’s neighbor JongDae has as boyfriend and if he doesn’t bad recall, the boy is one of JongIn’s students back where he works. Was. Worked. SeHun or something?

JongIn life changes completely in a matter of one simple week, where he was abducted, abused, had a lot time to think about and met two individuals that he couldn’t describe at all.

And he is on his way to China with a new name and a different way to think about life.

 

✘▲✘▲✘▲✘▲✘✘▲✘▲✘▲✘✘▲✘▲

 

JongIn must be insane, he is currently in a plane, first class area, on his way to Beijing with the two personas that kidnapped him (lets nor forget the other thing) and to an unknown future.  
Why he agreed?  
Curiosity?  
You don’t just do that after all that happened out of simple curiosity.  
JongIn, thou, will stick to that.  
It’s kind of curiosity, kind of a search for something else that brings thrill to his dull life.

Sometimes you have to take risks to actually live.  
(A small voice tells him, this kind of risk is just ridiculous)

He sees through the small window and the clouds are all white and peaceful. Then he sees to his left and MinSeok is watching him. Their eyes lock on each others.  
Lu Han is one seat ahead watching a movie with Monggu sleeping in a dog bag.  
JongIn doesn’t move an inch when MinSeok’s hand reaches out and touches his cheek.  
"You're interesting..." MinSeok mutters slowly.  
"I want to know about you..." JongIn says back. Apparently they two know a lot about him already.  
MinSeok shakes slowly his head. "I think is a mistake taking you with us" But Lu Han is fucking crazy and out of the job he acts like an impulsive idiot. MinSeok follows on his head. It is also that or kill JongIn. The boy did saw their faces.  
"Then I'll change your mind" Those are big words but JongIn feels particularly bold since he came out of the apartment.  
MinSeok chuckles and that's the first time JongIn sees something close to a smile on his face.  
"Should I keep calling you Xiumin?"  
"I’m your hyung, show respect"  
"Xiumin-hyung?"  
"...MinSeok" He doesn’t know why he says it, but is pointless to try to hide it. "I’m MinSeok"

↘↙↗↖

In Beijing, JongIn takes a walk around the boulevard close to where their house is. MinSeok just shrugged when he told him and Lu Han said something like 'not afraid anymore' JongIn ignored him.  
Monggu is next to him all excited.  
He buys some street food from the venders –MinSeok gave him money. Taking a good view of everything around before going back after two hours –he also buys bubble tea.

 

When he arrives, Monggu goes straight to greet Lu Han (to JongIn’s aversion) who is on the couch and JongIn makes a bee line towards MinSeok, who is leaned on the breakfast counter reading something on his Note.  
"Got you something!" JongIn takes out a chocolate bubble tea from his backpack.  
"Aww! And me?" Lu Han is pouting from the couch with Monggu on his lap.  
JongIn ignores him.  
MinSeok grabs the cup. "I prefer Oreo" He takes a sip either way.  
"You like Oreo..." JongIn is smiling.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"Now I know you like Oreo!"  
MinSeok rolls his eyes and goes back to his room.  
JongIn sighs in something close to joy and shoves a lemon bubble tea when he passes by the couch at Lu Han's chest.  
Monggu follows him.

 

JongIn had a nightmare. Back in the apartment over the flower shop. The night after Lu Han did...what he did. He had a nightmare where Lu Han was on top of him but then he wasn’t and it was only white mask guy sitting across him.  
He was smiling. The mask.  
In the nightmare...or dream, smiling white mask guy stretches his hand and offers a red apple to JongIn. A heart shaped sweet fruit that JongIn takes and the second he puts it in his mouth it taste like blood. It pours blood and melts on his hand...the he wakes up.

Dreams are weird...most of the time they don’t even have any meaning. It’s kind of a waste of brain activity in JongIn’s opinion.

JongIn flops on his bed and wonders once again, what the hell is he doing?  
His family must be worry, even thou MinSeok let him sent them a letter with a thank you and a goodbye (Lu Han's handwriting actually), they must be devastate.  
And YiFan...well, he and YiFan had been dating for almost seven months, YiFan was always nice to him but he kept to himself (and his bodyguard…Tao?) most of his stuff. JongIn was always the one making the conversation and the one answering questions. YiFan also loved his body for sure, if the nights JongIn spent on his penthouse were proof of it. Even thought, YiFan always made this kind of expression around JongIn, looking at him as if JongIn was the greatest thing to look at. JongIn liked. It made him think YiFan really wanted him, more than just for a bed warmer. Not to mention the times when YiFan bought him cute stuff for him and Monggu telling him how precious he was for him, JongIn wasn’t interested on his money but he always accepted his presents.  
JongIn should be thinking in going back to his family and YiFan…but he is not.  
What the hell is he doing then?  
I want to know you?  
His favorite is Oreo?  
He is so not interested in MinSeok.  
Is that even his name?  
JongIn may be living with them now but he knows not one single thing about them.  
Except that Lu Han is a pervert creep that deserves the worst.  
And MinSeok  
MinSeok’s name is followed by a blank...

If JongIn lets his conscience speak a little louder, he would realize that yes, MinSeok is just like Lu Han, a criminal and maybe worst, but he doesn’t.  
Putting aside the fact that all that started with JongIn getting kidnapped by MinSeok, to JongIn, MinSeok is just this mysterious guy he wants to figure it out.  
Why? He doesn’t know.  
(Apparently he doesn’t know a lot of things)  
Maybe because, somehow, MinSeok was nice to him back in the apartment and even now.  
Or maybe JongIn is just all fucked up. Crazy insane. With some stokolm shit or whatever.  
Maybe whatever Lu Han gave him that time messed with his brain cells?  
Yeah, is easier to blame Lu Han.

Monggu gets all comfy in its own little bed (Lu Han bought it).  
JongIn starts to think then in what he wants to do now...  
Lu Han didn’t lie. There is a nice studio where Lu Han does know someone and he introduced them the day before.  
And JongIn is thinking...  
He has done dance since he was seven and now he is twenty-four (twenty-five in five months) and all he has done in his life so far is just that.  
He loves ballet, he loves dancing, he loves the music and the choreographies, he loves teaching and he loves learning and making new moves.  
But he also loves and is interested in several others things.

There's a knock on the door and MinSeok comes in a few seconds later, closing the door behind his back.

"You know?"  
"Ah?"  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"You want me to get a job to get rid of me?" JongIn ask matter of fatly and MinSeok chuckles taking a seat in the chair next to the window.  
"Lu Han got a call from Song Qian; she was impressed by what you did there and is interested in hire you. You want to dance, right?”  
JongIn thinks it for a moment, then smiles to him.  
“You may like one thing a lot but that doesn’t necessarily means that that is what you want to do for the rest of your life. Maybe for some it does but… I like a lot of things and it would be just boring if I don’t even try to do more.”  
MinSeok eyes are smiling, JongIn can tell, even if his mouth is a thin line. "Then...what do you want to do Kai?"  
Xiao Kai, that's the name his new ID says.  
"Call me JongIn if we are alone..." He winks and MinSeok turns his head. Hiding a smile, JongIn hopes and stands.  
"So?" MinSeok asks again.  
"I don’t know...I want to visit some places here though"  
"This is not a holiday trip"  
"So will you be a good hyung and give me more money!" He bats his eyelashes. "I want to buy some stuff too and I hear the temple of heaven is gorgeous."  
MinSeok stands "I’m not your rich boyfriend"  
"Do you prefer if I call you daddy?" JongIn is comfortable enough to joke around like that. Or so he thinks. Maybe he is just crazy.

How many times he has questioned his mental condition so far?

MinSeok raises a brow and takes a step till he is right in front of JongIn.  
JongIn looks straight at his eyes, not letting the closeness intimate him.  
"If you want a sugar daddy I’m sure Lu Han would be more than willing to please you"  
"I don’t want him near my ass ever again"  
Something like an offended gasp is heard from the hallway but both of them ignores it.  
"What are you saying...Kai?"  
"MinSeok-hyung..." He licks his upper lip, like hell JongIn has no idea what is he saying, to what he is aiming with all that.  
"I’m nothing like Lu Han" I’m worst, MinSeok says on his mind.  
"I know" JongIn doesn’t, really. But he wants to meet MinSeok.  
"Then tell me to leave"

JongIn has officially shut down anything inside himself that has the remotely intention to stop what is coming.

"Stay" The word passes through his parted lips.  
MinSeok clicks his tongue and narrow his eyes. "Give me safe word...Kai" The name rolls out his tongue like a decoy.  
JongIn bites it.  
"…Lu Han"

A high pitched noise comes from the hallway again...and yet again they ignore it.

"Hah!" MinSeok starts with the buttons of his black shirt. "Do as I say" The shirt falls. "Unzip my pants"  
JongIn reaches forward and thanks that his hands and whole body are not showing the shaking like he feels.

MinSeok watches him, curiously. JongIn seems eager for it. For him.  
(Lu Han is whining in the hallway)  
"…Are you sure?" He grabs him by both wrists.  
MinSeok wants it, he wants to have JongIn. He wants to taste his skin, his lips. He wants to touch him.  
Lu Han's voice comes to his mind.  
It was after that night when he went on another job and let them alone. Lu Han said JongIn looked so delectable that he just couldn’t stop. He also said that he tasted heaven, which was funny because all that good and bad thing.  
He pushes JongIn back, till his knees are pressed to the bed, he trails his hands on his sides and lifts his tank top.  
JongIn’s skin looks so much better than how Lu Han described (because MinSeok couldn’t escape from his mouth –or wanted to). His finders go down JongIn’s torso and he feels him tremble under the touch. But not from fear.  
MinSeok unblocks his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear.  
JongIn is shoved down to the mattress and soon MinSeok is all over him.

The door is finally open.

Lu Han takes in the sight of what is going on in the bed, still one hand on the knob.  
MinSeok doesn’t even spare him a glance and leans down to connect his lips with JongIn’s.  
JongIn feels hands on his arms, his ribcage, his waist, clutching tight for a little bit the down to his hips and MinSeok leans his whole body down, spreading the now blonde's legs apart, fitting perfectly in between.  
JongIn feels then fingers tracing a patron on his ankle then. It’s not MinSeok. MinSeok has his hands on his thighs.  
Lu Han licks his lips.  
He drowns in the scene occurring on the bed. He traces his eyes over the expanse of MinSeok’s back and what he can see of JongIn’s face.  
He has being wanting to touch JongIn again since the first time (he's aware that it wasn’t completely right or at all) but Lu Han can’t be considerate an average person.  
JongIn lets out a small shriek when the soft caress on his ankle became a tight grip and Lu Han managed to pull him away from MinSeok.  
MinSeok is glaring at him but Lu Han is more focuses on hold on JongIn and find his mouth again.  
JongIn bites him, but is not hard so Lu Han takes it as something really sexy and sucks on his tongue once he gets the chance, his hands are traveling down his sides and he is so into it that he almost growls when MinSeok takes JongIn away.  
JongIn likes it...  
He likes it a lot...Being manhandled that way between two persons that want him.  
He'll never admit it. Maybe.  
JongIn is out of his shirt and jeans faster that he could think of, with two pairs of hands working on him.  
MinSeok was planning on taking JongIn merciless but with the addition of Lu Han, it will be more than enough –he'll have him again later, preferably alone the two of them.  
Not that MinSeok dislike Lu Han, is just that...

The second Lu Han feels MinSeok’s hands rounding his ass he is out of his reach in record time and JongIn is still a little mess under his ministrations.  
Lu Han locks eyes with his partner for a tense few seconds.

When JongIn stops feeling them both of his body he takes a look.

Lu Han gets closer and their lips are impossibly closer, MinSeok vanish the little gap and they kiss.

JongIn is witnessing one of the hottest kisses ever.

And just like when MinSeok touched Lu Han, Lu Han reaches for his backside at the same time he is seeking for complete dominance on the kiss.  
They part away with unsatisfied grimaces.  
JongIn wants them back on each other again –it’s hot and he is hard.

MinSeok and Lu Han feel desire for one another, sure. They haven’t done a thing about it thou. They just can’t.  
Neither of them is going to submit to the other.  
It’s a fact they learned since the beginning, when they were still young and their hormones were a little out of place at nights. (The first time they tried was a disaster that ended up in both jerking off each other –the further they have ever reached)

JongIn groans in dislike.  
Lu Han cocks an eyebrow. "Don’t worry. We'll have plenty of fun"  
JongIn is once again questioning his mental health because he is eager for it. For MinSeok. For Lu Han. Despite everything that has happened.  
But is impossible.  
How can he not want them?  
If he would have the change to choose who could kidnap him out of appearance, he would have picked them. Crazy.  
But they are more than appearance. Lu Han is more than a pretty face. MinSeok is more than a sexy body.  
(They are criminals but JongIn can overlook that)

"Let’s get to know each other really well them..." Surprisingly is MinSeok who says it while tugging at JongIn’s underwear.  
He is naked in no time and Lu Han is a millimeter away from his mouth. MinSeok makes him stretch his legs.  
JongIn would feel embarrassed by the look MinSeok is giving to his private parts, but is a hungry look.  
Lu Han kisses him again, slow and then goes for his neck, closing his teeth in the soft flesh from time to time. JongIn is going to have marks. He wants them.  
His legs are then pulled together and up. MinSeok holds them by the ankles and Lu Han gets comfortable on his chest, trying to keep much of his weight on his knees above JongIn’s shoulders. JongIn didn’t notice when he got his clothes off –he still has his dress shirt on but the buttons open.  
And why is JongIn thinking in details when he has his dick pocking at his cheek.  
Lu Han eyes are dark with desire. "Suck, pretty boy"  
There's something wet and cold, MinSeok’s fingers are spreading it on the inside of JongIn’s thighs.  
The tip of Lu Han's dick touches his lips.  
MinSeok sets his own between his thighs, making sure to have some friction with JongIn's balls and ass. JongIn takes it.  
Lu Han is nice enough to not trust his hips, just yet. He lets JongIn wraps his mouth around his length. JongIn does the best he can in that position, his hands gripping on the sheet under. Saliva is dripping from the corner of his mouth and Lu Han is enjoying the vibrations caused by the moans JongIn lets out. MinSeok is going so slow.  
"You love it, don’t you?" Lu Han says and carts his fingers through his hair, hips gently moving forward.  
"I was so right when I told you he'd be perfect for us" The words are directed to MinSeok. JongIn whines.  
"Damn..." Lu Han pulls back and when JongIn is about to say his name, he puts a finger over his lips. "Remember your word...you might need it" He chuckles and trails his fingers down his torso.  
JongIn is painfully hard but Lu Han is not going to touch him.  
MinSeok tosses the lube (JongIn wonders for and instant from where has it come) and Lu Han is now giving him his back now, still on top of JongIn. Slicked fingers, familiar ones, make their way between his cheeks, teasing his rim and going one by one inside.  
JongIn can’t see what MinSeok is doing but to the two fingers that Lu Han has working him open, two more joins.  
Lu Han feels on his back JongIn’s nails.  
"Please..."  
"Just wait..."  
Lu Han leaves his position and they are no more fingers. JongIn looks down and MinSeok’s eyes are piercing through him.  
Lu Han lies by his side. "Come here"  
JongIn does as he's say. He climbs on his body and lets Lu Han's hands places him on his pelvis. JongIn then takes his oh-so hard and red cock and guides it to his twitching asshole. Little by little gets within him and once he is finally seated, Lu Han holds on his hips. JongIn starts bouncing, getting support on his chest.  
Another pair of hands takes a hold on him. MinSeok is smirking widely and smug. He is straddling Lu Han’s legs and is almost completely glued to JongIn’s back. JongIn can feel his cock on the small of his back. MinSeok’s fingers are back on his entrance. Lu Han hisses at what MinSeok is daring to brush back there too, taking advantage. MinSeok winks at him.  
JongIn is pushed forward; his face gets a few inches away from Lu Han's. Lu Han goes for a kiss, not stopping with his thrust up.

MinSeok thinks is enough, he pulls out his fingers and enjoys Lu Han's 'fuck' when he lets his digits play with his balls for a few seconds. With a hand he keeps JongIn cheeks spread and pushes his dick along Lu Han's.

It’s pretty much amazing.  
JongIn lets them fucking him open, begs them for it.  
Lets MinSeok come, deep inside and Lu Han on his mouth, down his throat.  
Never JongIn have enjoyed something so much.

↘↙↗↖

The next morning, JongIn wakes up tangled in the orange sheets and hugging a pillow. Alone.  
There's a pink note on the bathroom mirror. Lu Han's handwriting.  
We're on the job, baby.  
Be good and wait for me ~ ♡  
(You can wait for Minnie too)  
Luvs  
JongIn brushes his teeth, showers (and feels his pleasantly satisfy, not that he will say out loud)  
On the counter, stick to a red mug with a J in it JongIn finds another note, a white one.  
You can go around if you want  
There's money in the first drawer in my room.  
Don’t touch anything else. Don’t.  
JongIn makes his way to MinSeok’s room. Not thinking in money though.

He doesn’t let his mind wonder about what job they are doing. Probably –definitely– not legal. JongIn doesn’t want to know (not like they are going to tell him about either).  
JongIn thinks on his actual situation as...they took him in as an exotic pet (a pet with a pet). They didn’t have to take care of him; they could have just given him to SuHo or freed him...or killed him.  
Good thing (to JongIn) they didn’t.

MinSeok doesn’t let him get inside his room (Lu Han always invites him to his). JongIn turns the knob and goes inside.  
MinSeok has a bed, two nightstands, a desk with a computer and a closet. He pouts. What would MinSeok do to him if JongIn redecorate the place a little?  
(There's a voice at the back of his head telling him that he will probably find something very different in Lu Han's bedroom)  
-and thinking about Lu Han...  
JongIn should feel disgusted.  
Disgusted about everything that happened the night before. How he let Lu Han touched him, kissed him....how he kissed him back. How much he enjoyed.  
He didn’t felt disgusted.  
Back at Korea, when Lu Han drugged him and took advantage, he did.  
But he is now in China.  
He is enjoying life without thinking of repercussions anymore.  
He is practically being pampered by two complicate individuals that had found him at the least, interesting enough to have around.

He lies on the bed; all limbs spread thinking about his family. He misses them but he knows that they are find, healthy, missing him to –or thinking about how ungrateful he is for just disappearing one day –he actually was abducted first.  
MinSeok’s scent is lingering in the air, a mix of aftershave, body wash and skin. MinSeok smells so good (Lu Han kind of too).

JongIn spends the next hour just lying in there. Then Monggu shows up and JongIn goes to feed him.  
"We should take a morning walk, don’t you think?"  
An adorable bark and JongIn gets ready.  
Beijing is a beautiful city; there are old buildings and houses, temples, monuments, new architecture and lots of amazing stuffs. It’s really nice living in there and it only has being two months.

JongIn has started from cero, the chance they gave to him, and things like that are really odd. JongIn took his one shot and he is having no regrets so far.

(Maybe he regrets had never complained with his neighbor JongDae about the noise. JongIn kinda knew about him and SeHun, he saw them a couple of times and the noise only occurred when SeHun stayed the night. JongIn wouldn’t have thought of SeHun as a screamer)

JongIn goes back to the house after midday with a full belly and a restless puppy.  
(JongIn checks Lu Han’s room after a quick shower and smiles when he sees how tidy and yet messy it is. There are toys on the floor; a guitar lying on a red divan, lots of movies under a t.v, all the clothing inside the closet is neat and JongIn suspect is arranged by color just like all the shoes. There are also a few plushies on the bed cover with black silk sheets. Lu Han is funny).  
Monggu goes to take his nap and JongIn falls asleep on the couch.

 

Lu Han arrives first after midnight and stops when he notices the figure in the sofa. He leaves his backpack on the floor and goes straight to pick JongIn up.

 

MinSeok arrives one hour later, he checks on Lu Han who is already sleeping and then he checks on JongIn who is on his bed and under the covers, only then he can finally go to his own bed with the need to take a long rest.

 

↘↙↗↖ - ↘↙↗↖

 

MinSeok is eying the new flower pots they need to arrange for the order they got at the flower shop when his phone rings with a message. Not his regular phone. That phone.  
He goes into the corner of the big store and pulls out the device. 'New job, honey'  
Sometimes he really wants to kill Lu Han. And if he didn’t bad recall he told him he was going to actually kill him if he called him with pet names one more time (Lu Han answered with a: you always say that but you love me too much).  
MinSeok might kill him one day. He swears.  
He picks up a set of ten pink and yellow flower pots and heads back.

Lu Han is all comfy in the red loveseat at the corner of the shop, next to the daisies. MinSeok sees over his shoulder that a person, a boy (he has black glasses and a mask over his mouth and nose and a hat) is going the door’s way and without turning completely he flips the sing from open to close and goes behind the counter to put the pots in it. He thinks he sense eyes on him.  
When he finishes Lu Han shows him his little notepad and MinSeok reads quickly. There's a name, an address of a workplace and an apartment.  
"And what should we do?"  
Luhan grins widely and then shoves him a picture on his phone.  
MinSeok takes in the photo of their target.  
"We need to go get him and keep him for a few days till our new employer asks for him"  
MinSeok carts a hand through his hair "I told you I don’t like this kind of things. It’s annoying."  
"It'll be easy and is big money"  
"Whatever. Do we have to...?"  
"Nope! He wants the boy safe and sound, I'll dig later on them but so far I can tell you this is clean. We can do it."  
"Ok..."  
MinSeok hates the pink and yellow of the flower pots but their client wants them that way.

. . .

That was when MinSeok agreed unconsciously to change his life. When he agreed to do that job. Kim JongIn.  
He wipes away the memory and gets out of the bathroom to the room.  
JongIn is on the bed, curled with his pillow wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxers.  
MinSeok is about to get in the bed too when Lu Han opens the door and gives that look.  
With boxers and a simple tee shirt, MinSeok meets him inside Lu Han’s bedroom.

Lu Han sighs and flops face down on the bed, MinSeok sits beside him.  
“Remember that conversation we had when we knew someone like JoonMyun wouldn’t just leave this like that…?”  
MinSeok has never let his emotions show on his body, with the things he do, he just can, but right now Lu Han can see how he gets instantly tense at the name.  
“He sent three after us…” Lu Han carries on and tilts his head to MinSeok. “Son Qian was the one who warned me. Apparently they are in Shanghai.”  
“What else she told you?”  
“She says they want our heads and the pretty boy that’s with us” Lu Han eyes his closet and pouts. “…She briefly describe them but I think I know who they are”  
“A team?”  
“No. They are not a team, but they're working together. At least is what I heard" Lu Han sighs. "I’m almost sure that one is L from Korea, the other is some female fatale by the name of BoA and the other am afraid is...him" Suho is a smart man, Lu Han admits in the deepest of his mind –but still, no one will beat Lu Han in his own game.  
MinSeok is back to his facade of blank in the blink of an eye. "We need to get ready" He says calmly.  
Lu Han gives him a raise of a brow. "I’m always ready, baby"

MinSeok gets back to the room eyeing the body still lying in there.

There's nothing extraordinaire about JongIn, yet he has managed to crawl under their skin without any warning. There's no need for Lu Han and MinSeok to protect him and risk their lives.

But JongIn is kind of worthy.

JongIn is the first person in almost a decade that has the will to get to know MinSeok. The real MinSeok, even with the knowledge of what MinSeok does for living. JongIn is curious and has his own way of thinking.  
And just as JongIn is curious about him, MinSeok is curious as well.  
And hell, after that night when he tasted until the last bit of JongIn he is definitely interested.  
Lu Han might be on the same page as him, only that Lu Han has it easy to let JongIn in. To MinSeok is hard even if he wants to.

And now their heads have prices and JongIn’s life is on the line as well.

MinSeok has to admit, at least to himself, that he needs to focus completely on this if they want to get out of that not badly damage.  
He lies down on the bed and the boy instantly clings to his body.

MinSeok smiles when JongIn mumbles something along the lines of Monggu and a pervert.  
MinSeok needs to put his shit together.

And well, yeah.  
He may or may not be a little tiny bit infatuated with JongIn.  
In his defense, Lu Han is smitten.

↘↙↗↖

Smitten.  
Lu Han knows it.  
JongIn smiles and he can stop himself from doing the same thing (and he is even happier because JongIn probably may have forgive him -luhan begs for it- and put behind the kidnapping thing which is good)  
JongIn wants something (or just shows the smallest of interest) and Lu Han is half way to get it.  
JongIn breathes and Lu Han feels and ease inside his chest he had never felt.  
Lu Han hasn’t felt anything for anyone before (MinSeok is a strict exception) and since the moment he got his hands on JongIn’s picture back in Seoul, he got a spark that became in pure fire when he met him. Lust was what drove him first then it was an honest thing. Really.

 

↘↙↗↖ - ↘↙↗↖

 

Lu Han met MinSeok when both found themselves in the middle of what was an obvious 'house of placer for men, they both were brought there from the orphanage by two different married couples with the same porpoise. Sell them. And they were sold and ended up in the same room.  
Then a big scarred man came in and hell was released. Nor MinSeok nor luhan would let someone do something so horrible to them and it was like fate had sided with them that night. They didn’t even needed words to understand each other.

The world was rough and wild.  
That night was their first kill together.  
That night they met and since that night, when both were only fifteen, they became attached to the hips, since then they have being together and promised to be till the end.

 

✘▲✘▲✘▲✘▲✘✘▲✘▲✘▲✘✘▲✘▲

 

Shanghai is a nice city but after one day JongIn prefers the niceties and beauties of Beijing.  
He is walking around a corner when he notices a motorcycle behind, going particularly slowly. He reaches for the front door of the house and knocks. It’s a small street and the houses at the sides are closed or empty. "Yah! Open the door!” He whines.  
The motorcycle stops and JongIn turns,  
It’s a woman, she pull out from the helmet and smiles to him. JongIn smiles back and turns again.  
He knocks and calls. "I’m waiting!"

"No one is inside!" She says.  
JongIn eyes her and tilts his head. "How do you know?"  
"I saw them leaving earlier, I could have got them but you are more valuable than their heads" She winks. "And I really prefer working alone" A sighs leaves her red lips.  
JongIn leans on the door. "Yeah... BoA, professional with a like for speed and the use of her charms" JongIn says without blink and then adds. “Sorry, not into girls”  
She is visibly taken aback by his words.  
JongIn goes on. "Lu Han said you took from him a job in Bangkok he really wanted"  
"So you know who am I and for what I came" JongIn sees something square and black on her right hand.  
"Yeah, I’m greedy I guess"  
"Yeah, Lu-"  
"Told you that too?" She finishes with a grimace. "Be a dear and don’t resist"  
"I’m not resisting, am I? Why would I?"  
BoA’s senses warn her that the boy is way too calm.  
"Did they fuck with your head that much?" She asks getting closer till JongIn raises one hand stopping her.  
"I’m just playing my part" And he points down.  
BoA looks at the paper glue to the pavement 'hey bitch' and a smiley face –by luhan.  
JongIn turns his head to the left and the he hears something like a whistle but more low. And then there’s a body hitting the ground.

Lu Han had said that she would be easy to erase. Too greedy and way too proud to think she did something wrong.  
She did wrong coming in there alone. And Lu Han has wanted to pull a bullet on her head since long time ago.  
JongIn realizes Lu Han just did that.  
JongIn waits, till a hand pulls at his. Lu Han doesn’t let him see her body and walks him to the car parked a corner away. JongIn does see the big and large black box luhan is carrying and guess that he has there whatever he used back there.  
Lu Han shoves the box in the backseat.  
"Is M-" JongIn can’t finish his question. Lu Han grabs him and traps him against the car door, kissing him.  
Lu Han kiss him with fervor, till their lips become red and swollen. Hands on his hips.  
"MinSeok is fine..."  
They get inside the car.

They have successfully made BoA think they were living in there.  
But L is someone with more experience, smart. He likes to corner his pray and made them beg.

MinSeok has patience; he calculates every move and thinks his strategy way before his enemy has a chance.  
MinSeok however has no patience right now. Lu Han and he have being trying to track him but to avail. L and BoA were easy. But him, he is the one that they have to be careful of.

He gulps down his drink and goes to the back of the bar.  
Outside in the alley, L has someone crying ageism a wall.  
"If you're looking for information, a junky is not going to give you much" MinSeok says.  
L turns and the guy starts running.  
MinSeok has no patience right now, so before L can say his greetings MinSeok goes for his throat.  
L is good at fighting. Really good, so MinSeok has to be careful. And he has to come out as the winner because if Lu Han finds out he just went straight to this, he'll get mad.  
MinSeok tries to always be careful with everything, thinking step by step, always ahead of his enemy.  
But right now, he has no time.  
Not only Suho knows JongIn is in China and send three thugs after him but YiFan knows as well.

MinSeok got rid of his feelings long time ago (he says so). Yet, he can’t just walk away and leave JongIn behind.  
None of this would be happening if he hadn’t let Lu Han convinced him to take JongIn with them. Lu Han didn’t have to try harder that time, MinSeok just listened to him.  
Suho had paid them half and promised to give them the rest once he had JongIn. Suho also had made someone else try to find something about them which turned out in a dead end.  
Lu Han is good at covering their tracks, maybe that's why the persons Suho send are in Shanghai and not Beijing.  
YiFan’s men on the other hand already contacted with Son Qian to ask her for information. MinSeok is really glad that she and Lu Han are good friends and that she called him.

MinSeok gets distracted for a fraction of second, he thinks, and he now is trying to keep the sharp knife L is trying to aim at his chest.  
MinSeok has only a few seconds, he legs go and pushes the other with one hand and as soon as L is right about to strike again, MinSeok has already pull out his gun.  
The shoot is loud and MinSeok gets away from the place fast after checking his pulse. (He had a bullet through his eye but Lu Han always says never forget double check).  
He goes for the bike he left across the street but another shoot, just a few millimeters away from his feet, stops him.  
He turns around slowly. Gun hanging from his fingers in the air but in sing of surrender.  
He meets the last of the three that Suho sent. Best known as Yuen Taoh. MinSeok’s first kill job.

It was when MinSeok had 18 that he took his first serious job. A hit. And his target was known as a killer as well but the man was pissing off the gangster that hired him. MinSeok took it as a challenge to himself even after all Lu Han's begs for coming with him.  
MinSeok did it alone. He aimed for an easy bullet to his chest but he was discovered way before he could point out his surrounds. It was a nasty fight (but no more nasty that the one Lu Han got with mafia boss Hangeng –Lu Han almost doesn’t live to tell).  
MinSeok had to settle with the small knife Lu Han bought (stole) for him when they were fifteen. Knife he always carries. He managed to cut the guy's throat and fled before someone could identify him and the police arrive. The job ended there...  
...or so, he thought.  
He discovered three years later that Yuen Taoh is still alive, with a nasty scar on the neck, a creepy smile and now with a big golden gun pointing at MinSeok’s head.  
Great.  
(Lu Han imposed the rule of always double check their kills after that)

"I have waited so long for this moment" the man says. "The moment when I can finally have you at the other end of my gun" he laughs. "Or maybe I could use a knife, you know?"  
MinSeok is only aware of himself and the killer across him that he actually doesn’t hear the car coming their way till he sees how Yuen is hit and falls.  
Lu Han yells for him.  
Yuen is still alive at the other side. Of course.  
MinSeok gets fast in the backseat and JongIn turns to him. A shoot gets through the glass at the back and luckily passes without hurting them. MinSeok pushes JongIn head down till Lu Han gets them to a safe distance.  
JongIn goes in the back with him. Worry written on his face.  
"I’m ok"  
"You're bleeding!"  
MinSeok looks down and damned L managed to cut his side. It must have been the adrenaline that didn’t make him realize. JongIn presses his hand in the cut and MinSeok pulls him in a kiss. A kiss with JongIn is the most tempting thing right now to him.

They get to the old building where Lu Han got them a room. In there would be safe at least for awhile.  
Lu Han attends MinSeok’s cut and lets JongIn clean the others that are smallest on his arms, shoulder and thighs.  
Lu Han is on the phone with Son Qian.  
MinSeok is only in his boxers so he shivers slightly by the temperature. JongIn goes fast to get him something else to wear.  
Once MinSeok has jeans and a wife beater on, Lu Han hangs up.  
"YiFan’s men and he himself are on his way here" Lu Han keeps to himself about the new tip he got about Suho. At least he can be at ease for now in the matter of the millionaire.  
JongIn bites his lip, pressing the small towel between his hands. Lu Han sits beside him, arm encircling his waist.  
"It’s ok! We'll just finish all our business in here" He winks and kisses his cheek.  
Lu Han's disposable phone rings and JongIn’s sees him tensing.  
Lu Han picks up and hangs fast. MinSeok is already getting a few bags. Lu Han grabs other and shoves JongIn his alone with a gun.  
JongIn eyes the object for a moment and follows them.

At the first step Lu Han gets outside the room, a shot is sending in their way.  
"He is good!" Lu Han hisses and MinSeok rolls his eyes.  
Yuen Taoh has found them really quick. Lu Han can assume the man already knows about Suho and still is after them because of pure payback. "I hope there're no hard feelings about the car incident" He says out loud.  
"I’m gonna rip your head off!"  
Lu Han chuckles at the answer.  
"Many had tried" He mumbles and looks at JongIn that's behind him. MinSeok is behind the door.  
"I don’t expect you to be perfect with your aim" Lu Han showed JongIn about guns before going there. But a full day of practice can’t compare to all what MinSeok and Lu Han went through to be as good as they are. "But I trust you..."  
Big words. JongIn takes them but before he can say anything Lu Han shoots and goes out.  
Lu Han has enough seconds to get cover before more shots are on his way.  
MinSeok gets quickly behind JongIn who is at the door frame. Gun in hand.  
"It’s ok. I got it" he whispers and takes his hand with his own. JongIn didn’t realize his own trembling.  
Lu Han takes a deep breath and with two guns, one on each hand he stands and shoots to the stairs where he knows the man is.  
He doesn’t count with another coming from the window behind but MinSeok has one of his bullets in his head quick.  
Yuen Taoh starts shooting as well and catches Lu Han's shoulder.  
MinSeok turns fast enough to point at him but JongIn shots before Yuen can get Lu Han. The bullet hits with the lamp above him and the falling glasses makes him close his eyes. Lu Han is out of bullets and MinSeok has Lu Han's knife gift in one hand.

MinSeok makes sire this time, Yuen Taoh is dead for real. Double check -Lu Han's words. With his throat slide open and guts almost getting out his torso MinSeok stills checks his pulse.  
JongIn is not watching.

↘↙↗↖

Lu Han curses at MinSeok once the bullet is out his shoulder. MinSeok chuckles while applying what's necessary to keep the wound clean before start with the stitches.  
JongIn is getting them food.  
It’s an average neighborhood where they are now; JongIn went to the closest food place which turned out to be a chicken one. Lucky.  
It’s on his way back that his phone rings. He checks it and furrows. This new number only has it Lu Han and MinSeok. And the number on the screen is unknown. Maybe someone got mistaken.  
He answers.  
"Hello?"  
"...JongIn?"  
The bag of food and sodas almost falls from JongIn’s arms.  
...Is YiFan.  
"H-how you get this number?"  
"Son Qian"  
"What?"  
"Tao realizes she was lying"  
"Did you hurt her?"  
"No"  
YiFan has always being short with his answers. JongIn sometimes hated it.  
"Where are you?"  
"...why you want to know?"  
"I'll bring you back. You can forget about Suho, I just got the call, he is no longer a problem."  
"...you killed him?"  
"No. But there're people above him and I get along better with them. He cares more about his money and status that a boy toy"  
Boy toy...Does YiFan ever thought of him that way too? The thing about their relationship was that JongIn could never be sure of what was YiFan thinking or feeling. He never knew YiFan. YiFan never let him.  
"Don’t..."  
"What?"  
"Don’t look for me anymore"  
"What are you saying?"  
"I’m fine. I’m exactly where I want to be"  
"Are they m-"  
"I’m sorry." JongIn cuts him. "We weren’t working YiFan, that was what I was thinking before all of this happened. You want someone who is there for you and gives everything to you expecting no feelings shared or stuff in return because expensive gift are nothing, really." He breathes. "I really spend a really great time with you" his voice cracks a little. "I really liked you. I really...I really though I was in love with you."  
There's a short silence before JongIn continues.  
"I- I’m fine now. I've got what I wanted and I’m enjoying it. It could be something short or long, I wish it could be till forever. I’ll try my best."  
"JongIn...."  
"Either way I do hope you can be happy YiFan, and I’m really thankful that you looked for me. I’m really."  
"JongIn don’t"  
"I’m going to do whatever my heart feels like it now"  
"Please"  
"I wish you well"  
"....I- I wish you well too"

The line gets cut.

 

When JongIn arrives with the food, MinSeok has Lu Han lying on the bed under his weight and begging for mercy to the tickly monster.  
Who would think they could do something bad?  
Who could guess JongIn would fall for them when it all started with one of them kidnapping him and the other molesting him? It’s funny.

"I wanna go back home!"  
He really likes Beijing.

↘↙↗↖

 

Its three weeks later that JongIn picks up the phone to find Detective Park ChanYeol’s voice at the other side.  
He hangs up.

(ChanYeol found him).

 

 


End file.
